


sweet little words

by Jstriker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, can be read as platonic!, fodlans sweetest pen pals, some others are mentioned in passing, they write eachother letters...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jstriker/pseuds/Jstriker
Summary: cyril writes a letter. lysithea writes one too!
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sweet little words

**Author's Note:**

> first off, happy birthday chich, i love you so so much and i hope this is ok and you like it!
> 
> also this is my first time writing for 3h so i just.... hope i did a decent job,,,,
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!

The first thing to pass through Lysithea’s head as she begrudgingly opens her eyes to face the day ahead, is that old habits are always the hardest to break.

She’s always been an early riser; that hasn’t changed a bit from her early days at the officer’s academy. She thinks it’s a rather good habit to possess. An early morning means a full day to get things done.

She sits up, stretching her arms before sliding out of bed.

  
  


It’s routine from then on. Washing up, changing into proper clothes for the day, heading down to the dining room for breakfast (though she hardly ever stayed for long; most of the time she’d grab something small and head straight back to her study), and then she’s back to working for the rest of the day until she realizes how late the night has dragged on for her. Rinse and repeat.

  
  
  


Today was different.

  
  


Today, her perfectly planned routine was thrown completely off. Thrown off by a small envelope delivered to her door by one of the house servants.

  
  


The seal on the envelope was… quite familiar. But who else would be sending her something from Garreg Mach, if not the pro---if not Byleth?

Unless…  
  
  
She eagerly breaks the seal on the envelope, pulling out a few folded sheets of paper as she sits herself at her desk.

  
  


She lets out a little gasp as soon as she catches the first few words of the letter, scribbled in familiar writing that’s a teensy bit messy, but, oh, _he’s improved so much…!_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Hello Lysithea!_

_Before anything else, I hope that you’re doing well! By the time this letter will reach you, it’ll probably have been at least a little more than half a year since we’ve last seen each other! Oh, do you remember that day? I know it’s really only been a little while since then, but it’s felt like so long! I sure do miss you a lot, you know?_

_Oh, you’ve gotta tell me what you think of my writing! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to write as pretty as you, but it’s super readable now, right? I think that I’ve gotten a lot better with my writing! Even Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela think so too!_

_Oh yeah, I’m also taking classes again! We got a lot of help with rebuilding the monastery, so a lot of things were able to pick up again pretty quick, including the academy. Professor Hanneman is a real good teacher. He really likes when I ask him questions, and he’s always helping me out and telling me how much I’ve grown as a student! Even Professor Byleth stops by every now and then to check up on the classes, and he tells me the same thing! Well, I guess he’s not exactly a professor anymore, is he? But it’s kinda hard to not call him professor._

_Anyways, you have to let me know how things are going on your end! Are you and your family holding up well? It must be a lot of work to sort through with the other nobles in the Leicester Alliance. I hope you’re not overworking yourself! You have a really bad habit of trying to push yourself past your limit sometimes, and I get worried about you. You lose yourself pretty easy once you get really focused on something, so make sure you take a break or two sometime, for your sake!_

_Seriously though, I hope you’re taking good care of yourself! Make sure you’re eating proper meals, and not just sweets. And make sure that you’re setting aside enough time so you can get a good night’s rest, ok?_ _  
_ _  
_ _I hope you don’t mind if I send you more letters like this sometime in the future. I really do miss you a lot. Make sure to write back, but when you’ve got the chance to!_ _  
_ _  
_

_From your friend,_

_Cyril”_

  
  
  
  


Lysithea feels like she could just burst into tears at any moment. She’s so, so proud of him!

  
  


He’s grown so much…!

  
  


She starts to think back, to the day when they’d said goodbye. She’d told him, _“Just because I won’t be around anymore doesn’t mean you can neglect your studies, you know! Make sure that you keep practicing, ok?”_

_“You’ve got it, Lys. Who knows? Maybe I’ll get as prolific as you one day if I practice enough!”_

  
  


He’d told her that. He kept to his word. She couldn’t be prouder.

  
  


Carefully placing his letter on her desk, she scrambles to grab fresh paper and a new bottle of ink from the various drawers. She smooths a hand across the paper before she begins writing…

* * *

  
  


More often than not, Cyril found himself rising with the sun. He’d gotten quite used to it from his first days at the monastery.

  
  


It only makes sense; waking up early meant more time to get his work done throughout the day.

  
  


He quickly changes out of his nightclothes, washes up, and off he goes to class for the day. 

  
  


It’s really hard to pay attention in class today. Cyril has to put in effort just to stay tuned in to Professor Hanneman’s lecture. 

He doesn’t stay to ask any long-winded questions after class today. Instead, he heads straight to go check on his wyvern for a little while. He always takes his time when he takes care of her.

Once he’s said his goodbyes to her, he heads up to the library to study. He’s flipping through a particularly thick tome when an envelope is suddenly dropped on top of his current page.

He cranes his head up to see Manuela, a cheeky smile plastered on her face as she crosses her arms. It worries Cyril just a bit.

“Uh, Miss Manuela? What’s this for?” He asks, tentatively picking up the letter with one hand. Her smile only grows wider. 

“It’s a letter for you, of course. I’d suggest you read it as soon as you can.” She gives him a wink before she saunters off, and Cyril is far more than a little worried now.

However, he flips the envelope around, and his worry is replaced with pure joy as soon as he lays eyes on the seal of House Ordelia.

He nearly rips the poor envelope in his haste to get in open, a contrast to how he carefully pulls out the papers neatly folded inside. He looks around quickly to make sure that the library’s empty before he unfolds the papers. He begins reading to himself…

  
  


_“Dear Cyril,_

_I don’t think mere words could hope to let me express how happy I felt when I’d first opened up your letter. I’m so, so elated to be hearing from you, and I am so glad that you’ve been doing well in the time that we’ve been apart. I worry about you a great deal, so it’s quite comforting to hear that you’ve been well!_

_I myself have been faring just fine, though I must confess, constantly working with the others in restoration efforts and ensuring peace across F_ _ó_ _dlan does prove to be quite taxing at times. However, I wholly intend to keep working as hard as everyone else is. We all have our parts to play, so I’ll continue to play mine to the best of my ability._

_I’ll admit, I do have a bit of trouble with eating my meals on time, but I swear that I am properly taking care of myself! I assure you that there’s no need to worry about me in that regard, as I have only tampered with my sleep schedule about twice this past month._

_I know that you have always been an amazing student. Our time at the monastery proved that there was clearly a spark inside of you, and I can see how much you have managed to foster that spark as years have passed by. I am so proud of you, Cyril. You have grown so much since back then, and I know that you are only going to continue growing! I guess you must have taken my advice to heart when we had said our goodbyes, hmm?_ _  
  
_

_I hope to hear again from you soon! Just know that I will gladly set time aside to write to you again as well. I promise._

_So write to me again soon, ok?_

__  
_  
_ _From your friend,_

_Lysithea”_

Cyril’s still in awe. He’d barely sent his letter just a few weeks ago, yet she’d managed a reply so soon. 

He felt something pricking at the corner of his eyes, but he has no reason to be crying right now. Not when he’s feeling so happy!

He bolts up from his seat, scrubbing his eyes with his sleeve. Gingerly folding up the papers and slipping them back inside their envelope, he scrabbles to grab the large tome off the table.

He’s practically sprinting back to his room, nearly bumping into Professor Hanneman along the way. He’s got a letter that he needs to write!

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand i know this is a little short but i hope you enjoyed it anyways! and thank you for givin this the time of day
> 
> (i was ready to rip my hair out trying to format this im gonna cry HELP)


End file.
